


tread the sky

by clytemnestras



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All of my Dawn fics are basically the same, Character Study, Comment Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So I perversely circle the late stars, drowsier and drowsier, sleepily longing for something</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tread the sky

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 25/5/15
> 
> i found this on my lj, assuming i'd already posted it.

And she won’t remember the times when her thighs weren’t stained yellow-white by moonlight, starlight (not sun), when it fell in through the curtained windows and darkness danced so daringly outside.  
  
No one had to hear the stories she would tell herself about those stars framed up in the sky, burning bright-hot and looking so cold. She would circle those stars, constellations drawn on her skin in felt-tipped pens, hoping one would fall into her palm and burn her up and away.  
  
No one would hear the stories of star-walkers, treading light across the darkness that nestled so close to her sleeplessness, of the palms outstretched to take her away.  
  
No one would hear those things because they weren’t there to listen - since daylight glinted off the casket corners and heated graveyard dirt, since everybody walked from the gravesite and never walked back.  
  
Not when the universe opened up under her skin and the blood dripped real and wine red into the carpet. Not when the dark would creep up her legs, sweep her off her feet and waltz her away.  
  
And she won’t remember a time when the sun ran its lips across her skin, because now she has no skin to speak of. Just cold heart, the stars, and the dark.


End file.
